Unblendable
by YulieAna
Summary: Ulquiorra is furious, jealous, and conflicted after witnessing something that he shouldn't have. Orihime is beautiful, mischievous and creative. When two opposing views collide, what happens next? Lemon.


The sound of high heels echoed through the buildings of a quiet dusky alley. Soon, a petite figure of a woman appeared in the glow of a lonely street light hurriedly increasing her pace with every passing step. Auburn hair catching the breeze, long and shapely legs showing from beneath a thin overcoat, and a trace of pink gracing her full lips - his all-seeing eye never missed a single detail. But tonight, she was not wearing the usual uniform that he was accustomed to, but dressed for what her kind would call a _date_.

_Date_. A human social engagement between males and females, he learned, and the rest was irrelevant. _Males_ and _females_. And _she_ was a female. _Who_ exactly was she with? And _who_ dared to set their sights on what was _his_? Was it _him_..?

Before that fateful encounter a week ago, he was convinced that Inoue Orihime knew her place and to _whom_ she belonged. Ulquiorra did not even believe it was necessary to remind her of their meetings that started, continued, and ended with brazen kisses, stolen touches, and quiet rhythms. He never conceived to the possibility that she, in fact, needed to be told of the implications of such visits. But, he was mistaken.

A week ago, the day when he returned from Hueco Mundo to see her, the day when he couldn't wait to brush his fingers through her hair and to lose himself inside of her, she crashed and burned every hope he had, that she maybe possibly reciprocated the feelings of this heart that was so carelessly imposed onto him.

* * *

Orihime smiled to herself as soon as she sensed a faint surge of his reiatsu. So, he still followed her despite himself, despite all of this silly misunderstanding and resentment. And that was exactly what she was counting on. After all of this pretending and behaving like a spoiled child, he still concerned himself with her safety. Her heart fluttered at the thought and the fact that she missed him terribly, but this was not the time to lose to sentimentality. She had a mission to complete first.

"I know you are here." Orihime announced into the dark, unbuttoning her coat and slowly turning around.

A second later he was standing a few feet away scowling at her. But his gaze lingered on her face only for a moment before it started moving down to her body. And the longer it stayed there, the deeper the frown implanted itself into his forehead. Orihime shivered with excitement as his hungry eyes examined her scandalous clothes – a disgracefully short frilly skirt, that Rangiku talked her into wearing, revealing almost every inch of her creamy thighs, a transparent white top with thin shoulder straps showing a deep cleavage and black lace glaring through its fabric, and finally, high heels which emphasized every curve of her infinitely long legs.

Normally, Orihime would've never dreamed of dressing like this for any occasion. She was naturally a little shy and unsure of herself, and it took a lot of effort, a lot of courage, and a lot of tips from Matsumoto to be able to pull this off. Tonight was all for him, to look, to savor, to touch, and Orihime hoped and prayed that she would not break under pressure.

They stood in silence as Ulquiorra's eyes moved over her form without uttering a single word, devouring her exposure with the look full of need while his hands itched to reach out and touch her. Finally, his gaze met hers again and she held her breath as the fury of the emerald green swept over her. His reiatsu was fluctuating and Orihime knew that he was struggling to maintain his self-control. The first round was hers.

"Where exactly have you been in such attire?" he demanded in an unusually low tone.

"Why does it matter?" she asked innocently, "It's not like you…"

A sudden swoosh and he was standing face-to-face with her.

"_Answer_ me."

Orihime smiled, silently raising her hand to brush a few loose strands of black hair away from his forehead, watching his eyes widen at the unexpected boldness of her actions.

Ulquiorra felt his hands clench into fists inside his pockets. Her outrageous clothes, her nonchalant attitude pulled at the last strings of his restraint. How _dare_ she be so calm and collected, while he raged from not knowing.

Orihime's smile broadened as she stepped back and twirled around right in front of him. "What do you think?" she asked excitedly opening her coat wider, "Pretty neat, huh? Although, I wasn't sure if it's really me, but by the looks of it you seem to like it."

"You expect me to approve of such tasteless flamboyance?" he asked tonelessly, "How foolish of you to dress up like this and walk all alone in such an hour."

"Alone?" a mischievous chuckle escaped from her, "I wasn't alone since I left Rangiku's. _You_ were following me."

"Hm," he scoffed reproachfully, "And I suppose that Shinigami also gave you these ridiculous clothes to make a spectacle out of yourself."

"Spectacle or not," She retorted, "I'm not the one who acts on impulse and runs off instead of trying to find out the truth."

Orihime watched him stare at her disapprovingly but Ulquiorra did not respond, and it finally occurred to her that this was probably the best moment to move on with the plan. Rangiku taught her everything, every move, ever word, every gesture to turn this unfortunate situation to her advantage. So, now was the time to see how much she learned. His harsh words did not bother her. It was understandable that Ulquiorra was acting out of jealousy, trying to undermine her efforts, but she would not let him. Suppressing a giggle at what she was about to do, Orihime straightened up and took a step forward.

"You know, " She purred, moving closer until her breasts touched his jacket, "It would be more productive to solve problems with words, and not temper tantrums."

She brought her hand to his cheek tracing down the tear mark and then moved it down to his zipper.

Ulquiorra's immediately noted the change in her attitude and silently watched her pulling it down, then lowering her head and blowing into the spot that was formerly his hollow hole. Her warm breath sent shivers into every recess of his rigid frame until he felt something tighten below his abdomen.

Enough was enough. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "What is the meaning of such behavior?" he hissed bringing his face to hers.

"This." she returned, cupping his cheek with her other hand and to his greatest surprise covering his lips with hers.

Ulquiorra suppressed the urge to shove her away as soon as he felt her tongue run across his lips. The crime that she committed a week ago still burned fresh in his memory along with the anger, jealousy, frustration, and every other hideous emotion that wasn't new to him even after obtaining this accursed heart. It did not fix his dilemma, but only increased the magnitude of these feelings. And he was getting tired of having the history repeat itself. First, it was Kurosaki Ichigo, his former greatest rival who almost ended it all, and now another contender mysteriously appeared to torment him. If only the use of cero was an acceptable solution.

But despite his reason and better judgment, despite the fervent anger at this impudent woman who stood before him, he released her wrist and brought his hands down to her hips.

Orihime almost giggled in delight when she felt his fingers dig into her flesh as he ground her against him, making her pelvis contract with his more than conspicuous arousal.

She encircled her arms around his neck and pressed herself further into him, parting her lips and snaking her tongue inside his mouth. A low growl escaped from him at her sudden invasion as he brought one hand to her nape, securely closing his lips over hers. Lost in her, his anger temporarily forgotten, he took his time tasting and making her moan through this sensual exploration, but not until Orihime's hand touched his, the one that still clung to her hip, then slowly slid it down to her thigh and under her skirt.

Ulquiorra's eyes flew open in shock when he did not feel the fabric of her underwear, but, instead, the cool skin of her buttocks.

"Woman..." he whispered hoarsely against her mouth, "what wicked game are you playing?"

"No game at all," she breathed out, "Just a taste of what's to come _if_ you play by the rules."

With those words, she pressed a slow excruciating kiss on his neck, parting her lips, gently sucking and running her tongue across his collar bone, playing on his emotions, using his weaknesses against him. Clever woman. She was testing him, toying with his restraint, assuming that his lust for her would make him forget what he witnessed a week ago. How foolish. Nothing was forgotten, nothing was forgiven, yet, her efforts stirred some curiosity and he decided it was appropriate to let her lead for now just to see what she would do next.

"My apartment is just around the corner." Orihime nuzzled his jaw, planting one final kiss on his lips, "You know where to find me." Then released her hold on him and stepped away.

Ulquiorra said nothing. She watched him put his hands back into his pockets with the customary look of indifference returning to his face. Yet, those eyes…

Without another word, she turned around and started walking, only to feel a pair of steely arms encircling her waist and pulling her back against him.

"Do not forget whom you are dealing with." A deep monotone flew past her ear, "But, I will concur to these _rules_ tonight." his grip tightened, "You _will_ regret this."

As soon as he said it, he released her and sonidoed away.

Orihime suppressed a quiver. Perhaps this was taking it too far as she had never seen Ulquiorra being so angry before. He seemed almost feral as his rage and lust mixed together creating a new and dangerous entity that she was not accustomed to.

But giving up was not an option, not after investing so much time into planning and building up courage to face him. Whether he was angry or lustful or more, she would not lose. And Orihime was determined to see this matter through and to teach him a lesson once and for all.

With a newfound determination she smoothed her clothes and started walking.

"I won't regret anything."

* * *

Trembling with anticipation, she opened the lock and stepped into the darkness of her apartment. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the shadows, she walked through the gloom towards her bedroom without even bothering to ask if he was inside. She already knew that he was. The deadly reiatsu was everywhere.

Hastily taking her clothes off, Orihime put on a short black silk teddy over her bare skin, which she was saving especially for tonight, and tried to make out her reflection in the darkness through the life sized mirror. This was it. There was no looking back, no hiding, nothing to make him think that her resolve wavered. Ulquiorra already assumed he had control before realizing his error, and she would not give him the satisfaction of proving himself right.

That stupid, jealous man who chose to react on impulse instead of letting her explain first…

A week ago she did not even imagine that something as innocent as letting a friend borrow a book would turn into such a disaster. Keigo, goofy old Keigo, asked if she could lend him the newest comic from her collection. And Orihime, being the generous soul that she was, graciously invited him to stop by her apartment after school. She excused herself as he stood outside of her door glowing with anticipation until she presented him with the latest issue of _Bad Shield_.

Keigo squealed in delight, pressed the precious object to his chest, and to show his infinite gratitude affectionately pulled her into a bear hug for everyone to see, including the very person whom she wanted to see it the least. As soon as Orihime found herself in an unsolicited embrace, she felt a rush of reiatsu flaring nearby, saw Ulquiorra momentarily sonidoing behind Keigo, staring at her with the rage that she had never seen before, and then swiftly disappearing out of sight.

Since the unfortunate incident, he hasn't come back.

Orihime sighed at the memory and gave herself one last look making out the specks of red hair and the silky black that left little to the imagination, then swiftly turned and headed back into the living room to unleash the rest of her plan on the unsuspecting victim. Even Ulquiorra's arrogant pride could not survive such an enticement and she was prepared to go all out.

Dimming the lights, she stepped into his view.

Ulquiorra stood in the corner behind her sofa, his gaze immediately following her as she moved around the room.

But before she could speak, his voice boomed through the apartment. "Who was that trash you were with a week ago?"

_Trash_. Orihime hadn't heard that word since she met him an eternity ago. Ulquiorra never used it ever since, not when he was annoyed, not when he was happy, not ever. Understanding that right now he must've been more furious than ever, and she had never seen him like this before, she felt goose bumps crawling down her neck realizing that she was stepping into the unknown, the new and uncharted territory where she had little control. Yet, giving up was not an option.

"Keigo is not trash." Orihime retorted seemingly unperturbed, and started into his direction.

Ulquiorra felt his face stiffen, while he watched her wisp through the room without a care in the world. And _what_ was she wearing? His eyes glazed over the thin fabric barely covering her body, with her nipples sticking through the fine cloth, and her shoulders, arms, and thighs being perfectly exposed.

The joint below his stomach clenched again.

"He is a friend who wanted to borrow a book, nothing more." Orihime stated in affirmation coming close to him, "If you allowed me to explain instead of rushing off, you would've saved yourself time guessing."

She expected an acknowledgment, but no words came. Ulquiorra still hesitated staring down at her, his expression unreadable. And Orihime was done waiting. She put her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"It really was nothing." she said gently.

A vision of _his_ woman giggling in the arms of another man gave him a painful reminder that he had never witnessed such a display before. What exactly was she doing while he was gone? This was never the case even with Kurosaki Ichigo whom she so foolishly sought after all those months ago. And now she tried to brush it off after allowing this to happen, smiling and joking, while he struggled to work up enough restraint not to perform an atrocity that he swore he would never commit again.

"Do you permit all of your friends to touch you?" he continued stubbornly, still keeping his hands inside his pockets.

Orihime drew back studying him. "There is nothing wrong with physical contact, especially among friends. Keigo is a little crazy and excitable, and he hugs everyone. But…" She leaned into him again putting her mouth against his ear, "… _nobody_ touches me the way that you do." She whispered, lightly biting his ear lobe.

Without a warning, Ulquiorra grabbed the smooth skin of her buttocks and effortlessly raised her up against him bringing her legs around his hips, and with two easy strides threw them both on the nearby sofa. A small shriek of excitement escaped from her as he hovered over the all too familiar features.

"I believe I told you that you will regret this." he commanded quietly, pressing one hand into the couch next to her neck and having another run down her throat, over the thin layer covering her almost exposed breasts.

He felt her squirm beneath him for a mere moment before she steadily met his gaze and shifted her abdomen against his.

"I don't think so." Orihime challenged back, tightening her legs around him and pulling him towards her.

Whatever was left of his self-control shattered, and he hungrily claimed her mouth moving one hand under her lower back to press her harder against him, while the other pulled off the remaining cloth still covering her breasts. But they were not left unattended for too long as his lips slid to her jaw and left a damp trail down her neck, finally running his tongue around her already erect nipples. He sucked and pulled at her skin as she arched and moaned beneath him, sliding her fingers deeper into his hair, and pressing harder against him as her own desire started to awaken.

They swayed together against the soft cushions of her couch with nothing but her gentle pants rocking through the silence, until he finally rose up with her clinging to him, and without a word, disposed of the flimsy material still hanging to her body, leaving the woman completely naked.

Orihime shifted on his lap feeling the cool air move against her skin. His jacket was now completely unzipped, she noticed, not even remembering when and how, as her breasts pressed against his chest feeling Ulquiorra's warm hands glide on her back and sending tiny shivers down her spine. His face was lost somewhere in her neck, and Orihime sighed closing her eyes and letting the sensation wash over her, hoping that his anger started to recede. Sometimes it was unsettling how agitated he got at such little things and when she least expected it.

A smug grin curved her lips at the memory of their initial encounter tonight. And she was rather proud of herself and the effort that she put into this strange event. Remembering the look on his face, when he first saw her, made her snicker, and she immediately caught herself for being so careless. A moment later Ulquiorra was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Do you find this amusing?" he asked dubiously.

Her eyes flung open meeting his rather scornful expression.

"No," she answered forcing her gaze away to hide the glee in her eyes, "I was just thinking that today was….fun?"

Ulquiorra's brows came together into his usual frown.

"You are testing me, woman."

"Maybe just a little." she giggled twisting a lock of his messy hair, "But it all worked out for the best, no?"

"That remains to be seen." he concluded lowering his hands down to her hips and pressing her more firmly against him.

Orihime sighed loudly, clutching at the folds of his jacket as her passion sprang back to life while he rocked her against him. Ulquiorra noticed the spark in her eyes and the urgent movement of her hands shifting from his chest, to his shoulders, to his neck tugging and pulling as she arched and bent her head backwards. The woman was noticeably more eager and restless, and he was content with this discovery. It was intriguing how such simple foreplay could bring her so much happiness, he observed in self-satisfaction, watching her lips part releasing short pants as her sensual endings contracted with his erection, separating them only by the material of his uniform.

Orihime almost lost herself in her own pleasure until she noticed Ulquiorra's solemn expression. He was still much too guarded and reserved for her taste and she meant to put a stop to this uneasiness. Slowly stopping her movements, she rested her hands on his shoulders as her mind went through ways to make him get over this silly obsession. Then, a thought occurred to her as she shifted her weight and forced him to sit against the back of the couch, lowering her lips to plant a few light kisses on his chest and noticing from the corner of her eye that he leaned his head backwards against the sofa.

Silently, Orihime slid to the floor and hastily disposed of his shoes, then tugged at the belt of his hakama loosing its folds and finally finding what hid beneath it. She rubbed her thumb against it and ran her tongue along the shaft, around the tip, slowly sliding it inside her mouth.

His head shot up at the almost unbearable sensation. Ulquiorra watched as her mouth closed around his appendage moving her lips up and down its length, making his groin explode as the feeling started to spread through him. Usually, he would've allowed her anything, no exceptions, but not tonight. Losing all of his senses before setting certain things straight between them was not allowable.

He swiftly sat up meeting her confused expression. "No." he said grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her up.

Orihime looked at him perplexed, her face now being very close to his.

"Ulqui-?"

He silenced the rest of it with his lips closing tightly on hers. The little restraint that he still possessed was dangerously at its end, and before he allowed her to proceed, before he allowed _himself _to let her pull at the last strings, there was something that he _needed _to know.

Orihime cupped his face moaning softly as his tongue intertwined with hers, feeling his insistent hands slide over her back and hips. But before she could respond, he sonidoed them both into the bedroom and pushed her down on the covers.

She sat up, blinking in puzzled bewilderment as Ulquiorra stood in front of her observing her reaction. Then, her gaze slid to his body.

"You're still dressed." she pointed out.

"Indeed." he answered morosely, slowly taking off his jacket then moving his hands to his belt.

Without a word, Orihime crawled towards him, grasped the material and tried to pull it down, but Ulquiorra grabbed her wrists and reared her up against him.

"Who do your body and soul belong to?" he asked the same irrational question that he did back in Las Noches when he still pretended to do it for another, immediately reprimanding himself for allowing such foolishness.

This staggering desperation was starting to annoy him, especially the fact that he wasn't even trying to hide it from her. Surely, she would eventually catch on and realize this absurdity and his total inability to control his own jealousy.

Orihime cocked a brow at the familiar question and grinned. "Weeeeeell…" she drew out in an exaggerated fashion, "I _could_ say 'to Aizen' but he is dead, sooo…"

She did not get to finish as he quickly disposed of his last piece of clothing and now hovered over her, not a trace of humor on his face as he locked his eyes with hers. "Wrong answer."

His hands gripped her thighs as his mouth came down on her breasts again, teasing and sucking the already flushed nipples that rose to full attention as soon as he touched her sensitive skin.

Orihime grabbed his arms trying to pull him upwards, but he stopped her advance with an abrupt "Don't."

She drew back in apprehension with a puzzled look on her face, his behavior was strange. Ulquiorra immediately noticed her uncertainty and moved forward to kiss her in reassurance. There was a reason for this, for all of this, and even though he did not want to upset her, he couldn't help himself.

He was a hollow, destined to be damned for all eternity. The decadent state of this fragile human heart was not of any use to him. His purpose was decided long ago, or so he believed, but when this persistent sentiment broke through the chains of his fate and altered it, his entire being was transformed revealing something new that he was not familiar with. This heart, this gift and curse that doomed him just the same… Before he knew it and started to feel the changes it brought out, he was fearless. Not afraid of anything, prepared to face any enemy, any obstacle on his way. Never compromise, never surrender – that was his creed. But now he hesitated, and waited, and even dared to hope that someday Inoue Orihime would come to understand and possibly accept the reason behind this newborn madness.

Unafraid in the past, but now, despite his devastating power and the aura of arrogance and outward indifference, this scheming heart planted a new emotion that he was not accustomed to – fear. Fear that something or somebody had the ability to take her away from him, fear that he would not be able to hold on to her and she would slip through his grasp. Since that realization, he became relentless in his pursuit to make her his, where the only possible solution was to leave the strongest impression on her, the deepest mark that obscured all others and made her see only him.

Orihime released a soft moan feeling his mouth and hands roaming on her breasts, on her stomach, on her thighs. He was suddenly _everywhere_, but it was different tonight. Ulquiorra was much too vigorous and insistent. Every look had a meaning, every stroke had a purpose. The lingering glances he gave her, the extra time he took to indulge her made her tremble and blush as the sensation started to overwhelm her sending little tiny spasms through the heaviness of her abdomen.

Ulquiorra stopped, examining the opening between her legs and curiously ran a finger along its surface. Orihime gasped producing the much anticipated reaction, and without hesitating any further, he brought his mouth down, sliding his tongue into her warmth.

"Oh god…" She managed, arching her back upwards, her hands reflexively clenching at the bed sheets. His tongue glided up and down and between her folds, changing the pace from fast to slow to fast again until he finally found her most sensitive spot. She twisted and turned feeling her muscles spasm in ripples, in waves, as this feeling of ecstasy spread into every cell of her body completely obscuring her senses until there was nothing left. Raptured by the sensory overload, she was flushed, she was disoriented, she felt something building up inside of her that was dangerously close to exploding as his hands swayed her hips back and forth while his tongue moved within her.

The noises she produced increased in their ferocity as Orihime frantically grabbed his shoulders squeezing, and pulling, and pressing harder against him. She was incredibly wet, breathing heavily and then a sudden scream escaped her making him realize that she was close to release. But Ulquiorra was not prepared to end it yet, instantly returning his mouth back to hers. They kissed hungrily, impatiently, while his palms glided up and down her thighs to her hips, finally settling on her pelvis and grinding her against him as he slowly let himself slide inside of her.

As soon as he was in, he pushed. Orihime groaned at the sudden intensity of his movements. She was used to slow and gentle lovemaking, but tonight it was different. Forceful and unreserved, he held back nothing, letting his insistent hands roam everywhere, his eyes always searching hers. But the reason behind such a peculiar urgency was not a mystery to her.

Ulquiorra saw her lips part as Orihime tried to speak, to inquire about this strange phenomena, but he was in no mood to satisfy her curiosity.

Covering her mouth with his once more, his fingers dug deeper into her hips thrusting again and again with renewed vigor until she frantically encircled her legs around him trying to match his tempo with her own. And the result was more than he could bear. Orihime was now every were - in his soul, in his blood, in his heart. And as arrogant as he was, a fine quality of his that she pointed out to him on more than one occasion, he was completely humbled by the excruciating tenderness he felt for this woman when she rubbed her cheek against his and then affectionately kissed it.

His heart beat plummeted in a flood of emotions mixed with the strain of their activity, and Ulquiorra ground his teeth in an attempt to prolong his release, burying his face in her neck, feeling Orihime grip his shoulders tighter as her muscles finally shuddered around him and then she called out his name.

"Ulquiorra….Ulquiorra…." she chanted, kissing his temple, his cheek, eagerly raising her hips to meet his.

And that was his end. Overcome by her, undone by his own desire, his groin spasmed violently as he followed her climax with his own giving her one final push, then gradually stopped to catch his breath. Shattered and depleted, he gazed at the vision underneath him. Orihime looked at him with a dreamy expression on her face tracing a finger along his jaw as he stared down at her in silent admiration. Her hair was spread on the covers in a wild cascade of red. Tiny droplets of sweat ran down her temples and neck, setting her skin aglow. Her lips, red and swollen from his kisses, were moved apart catching the air as her breasts rapidly rose and fell from the stress of their exercise. Bewitched by such a lovely display, Ulquiorra impulsively leaned forward and granted her one last kiss before he finally pulled out and fell limp over her body hearing her rapid heartbeat echoing his own.

He could feel her breath next to his ear, her damp skin sliding against his, wet from the strain, and it was all because of him. Smart woman that she was, Orihime must've already suspected the reason behind his strange behavior tonight, this gnawing jealousy that served as a constant reminder of why it was so difficult for him to forget. The memory still lingered as he tried to push it away, Orihime's smiling face while she was in the arms of another... This woman made him completely lose his mind. Oh, how he wished there was an easier way to simply accept this human nonsense and move on.

Seconds ticked into eternity until she finally spoke. "Ulquiorra?"

Unwillingly, he rose up to look at her. Orihime smiled timidly, lifting her hand to caress his cheek. "To the one I love." She sighed tiredly, watching him raise a brow in question. "My body and soul belong to the one I love."

One, two, three…infinity until her words finally settled in. Ulquiorra did not think she fully comprehended what this confession meant to him, what _she_ meant to him, as he felt something clench inside his chest as soon as she uttered those precious words. In such a short amount of time Inoue Orihime became his whole life. Everything revolved around her, everything hung by the strings that she pulled, directing his moods, actions, choices. And he could not help but allow it as long as she continued to exist. Perhaps it was imprudent of him to give her so much power, because right now she could easily destroy him and revert everything back to nothingness. But, these new words gave him faith that she would treasure and cherish this troubled heart of his and give it peace.

He nestled his hand against her cheek rubbing his thumb up and down her flushed skin, studying her expressions. Orihime's mouth curved into a lazy smile, and she moaned softly turning her face to his palm kissing it gently.

"I'm so happy." she whispered blissfully, closing her eyes. "Are you happy?"

To say that he was would've been an understatement, even if he still had a few remaining worries in the back of his head. "Yes." Ulquiorra whispered in return kissing her cheek, her lips, her chin, completely overwhelmed by _her_, her scent, her words, her touch, and his own skyrocketing emotions.

"Do not forget what you told me, you better be certain about this." He warned nuzzling her neck, "I will not allow you to change your mind afterwards."

"I'm not as fickle as you think." she chuckled tightening her arms around him, "Although I wish you trusted me more. What's the use of being in a relationship if you have no faith in me?"

He sighed wearily and looked at her again. "If I ever see another touching you again…"

"_Cero Oscuras!_" Orihime said playfully trying to emulate his monotone, "Is that what would happen to my friends who'd dare to break the rule? But I'll be all alone!" She pouted. "That's not nice."

His brows came together in irritation. "Do not mock me, woman."

"Do not be irrational." she returned in the same manner, without skipping a beat.

With a flare of annoyance, Ulquiorra swiftly rose up taking her with him, firmly positioning her on his lap, his eyes flashing at her. He truly had enough of her obstinate desire to defy him. "Such frivolous actions may cause a misunderstanding. From now on do not allow it." he stated with perfect finality.

"So serious." Orihime answered pressing her mouth softly to his. "It's not nearly as awful as you think. Everyone has friends…" She continued, "And you can't just lock me up all to yourself, can you?"

"Is there such a possibility?" He asked incredulously.

She smiled and shook her head in mock exasperation then returned her mouth back to his.

His lips parted against hers as his mind slowly registered her words. Admittedly, his heart still ached at the painful imagery, even though Orihime assured him that it was nothing of the sort that he had imagined. Yet, in spite of his wishes, he had to admit that these strange human customs varied between relationships and he certainly saw the difference between friends and lovers, being completely aware that what he shared with Orihime was not done with anyone else but him. Fighting her proved to be useless. He already realized that this battle was lost, and he was going to yield to _her _instead, to her innocence, to her warmth, to her tender feelings that she made so obvious that he couldn't help but slowly surrender as most of his doubts evaporated into nothingness. Trying to prohibit her from being human was the same as asking him to give up his heart. It was impossible. Perhaps he could work up enough willpower to overlook these strange friendships of hers as long as she saved these words and moments only for him, perhaps he could….

Why was it so difficult for him to predict her actions? Orihime put her arms around his neck, then slightly raised her hips and ground them against his now growing arousal. A soft _Ahhh… _went past his lips as she did it again and again until his irritation was but a forgotten memory.

"You never do as anticipated…" Ulquiorra broke the kiss muttering against her mouth.

In return, Orihime moved her head and mouthed something into his ear smiling and watching his eyes widen at her quiet suggestion. Suddenly, she was on her back again with him leaning over her, taking into every curve and shape of her exquisiteness, watching and waiting until her arms extended forward gripping his shoulders and pulling him down. And then his mouth found hers again.

* * *

~END~


End file.
